


enough, he decides

by vannral



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vannral/pseuds/vannral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro is jealous. Clint really wants to get away. Tony is worried for his carpet. Natasha thinks it's kind of funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	enough, he decides

     “Speedy sucks at being subtle.” 

     “Well, that reporter has attached herself to Clint’s side. Can you blame him for wanting to show his teeth a bit?” Natasha asks lazily, twirling her vodka glass, but her gaze is alert, sharp.  

Tony frowns ahead. Pietro has been sulking at the end of the room, arms crossed over his chest, and he’s scowling at the woman in a gaudy dress, who apparently has decided that Clint is lonely. 

Tony is half-convinced that Pietro is trying to set the woman on fire just by glaring at her.  _Well, wow, that’d be a downer, though._

Clint, to his credit, looks uncomfortable; he’s  _trying_ to put some distance between them, but the woman follows him, pressing him with questions - probably about something really inapproapriate.

     “Do they know this wouldn’t probably happen, if they announced they’re together?” Tony asks, rubbing the back of his neck. “Just a thought. Throwing it out there. Or at least announce that they are in a relationship with _someone.”_

     “Oh, come on, do you honestly think that would stop  _anyone?”_ Natasha scoffs and sips her drink. “Besides I think…they are worried. Well, Clint is, probably.” 

     “Pfft, about what? It’s not like they’re gonna sprout something new or original. Jesus, has he even seen what media’s said about me?”

     “ _Everybody’_ s seen what media has said about you, and no one wants to see it again.” 

     “Hurtful. That’s hurtful, Romanoff, and I’m not listening to you. You liar.” 

     “Keep your pants on. Literally, Stark.” 

     “You’re no fun. Oh, geez,  _Maximoff,_ there he goes! _”_

Pietro has moved from the other side of the room, and  _crowded_ Clint in a way that leaves no suspicion how he feels about Clint. He’s got his arm around Clint’s waist, pulled him against his side, and his expression is full of dark thunder. 

     “Oh, shit”, Tony says, slightly alarmed. 

     “He’s not going to murder her”, Natasha scolds, but she keeps her gaze fixed on them. 

     “I hope not, that carpet is from Asia, and I don’t want nosy reporter parts on it - “ 

The woman, on the other hand, looks stunned. Then, her mouth tightens.  

     “How can I help you?” she asks, cold and sweet. 

Pietro doesn’t answer. Clint looks up at him, with raised eyebrows, but his expression is challenging, a bit amused. It’s an  _okay, go ahead. You’re gonna do it, right?_

_You are okay with that?_

     “Oh, no”, Tony says. 

     “Oh,  _yes”,_ says Natasha, deadpan.

The corner of Clint’s mouth tilts up. That’s when Pietro crushes their mouths together; there’s nothing  _new_ about that kiss - they kiss with easy familiarity, no hesitation, just  _something like a connection._ Clint tilts his head slightly aside, and Pietro’s other hand grasps the back of his neck gently. 

     “Oh my  _God”,_ Tony groans. “That’s so embarrassing. I’m  _so_ embarrassed for them. Nope.“ 

Pietro nips Clint’s lower lip, and he looks so  _in love,_ so gentle it’s amazing that man is  _Pietro Maximoff,_ the hothead, the snarky son of a bitch from Sokovia, and he looks at Clint with such passion. 

Clint, however? Clint looks  _dazed._

     “Pfft, wow. He’s getting  _old.”_

     “Maximoff is really something”, Natasha remarks amused.

That’s when camera lights go off;  _flash-flash-flash,_ and really, Pepper is going to have a heartattack later, but Pietro and Clint don’t look a bit ashamed. 

The next day, they are all over magazines and Internet. Articles and headlines vary a lot; it’s all there - age differences, THE OUTRAGE, HOMOSEXUALITY, GOD FORBID, IT’S CORRUPTING MARRIAGE AAH, EVERYONE, SO OFFENDED, and others are genuinely interested and delighted about this new development.

Avengers decide to frame the best picture. (Natasha probably made a scrap book about the best headlines.)

Clint squints at it. 

     “I’m not really that short, am I? ‘Cause I call bullshit, you’re tilting me back or somethin’.” 

Pietro looks like he wants to facepalm. “Do not read too much into it”, he mutters. 

Clint huffs. “Yeah, right.” He sits beside Pietro. “Nice work by the way.”

     “Do you want me to take the reins next time?” Pietro asks dryly. “Because I can do that. I can scare your admirers away.” 

     “Pfft. You’re  _so_ jealous, your nose is all scrunchy.”

     “I am not.”

     “Yeah, you are, Speedy, c'mon.” 

     “Fine, maybe I am. But she kept harassing you, and you looked helpless”, Pietro leans closer, and his voice deepens into a low, delicious growl. “And I came to your rescue.” 

Clint shivers. “Oh, goddamnit”, he breathes a bit shakily. “Oh, fine, I liked it. It was…kinda hot. Okay. Wow.” 

Pietro chuckles against his throat and presses burning kisses down his skin. They shift so Clint is straddling Pietro’s waist, and Pietro’s hands rest on Clint’s hips.

     “Hey”, Clint says, breathlessly. 

Pietro gazes him; it’s not too far from adoration. “Is that an arrow or are you happy to see me, old man?” he teases.  

     “Oh,  _come on,_ c’mere,shut up already…”

They kiss again, slowly, intimately, and yeah, Clint doesn’t even care about the buzz in the Internet. ‘Cause this? His life is so  _good._

**Author's Note:**

> Still trying to get the voices right. I'm sorry if there are mistakes and or if it feels a little disjointed.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
